


Interview Gone Wrong

by RollingLikeAStone, Shipping_it_hard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Insecure Louis, M/M, harry - Freeform, height, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingLikeAStone/pseuds/RollingLikeAStone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_it_hard/pseuds/Shipping_it_hard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's jokes put Louis on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview Gone Wrong

Louis stood in the middle of the living room, fuming. The boys had gone out to a pub after the interview, and Louis was in too much of a sour mood to join. Drinking wouldn't mix well with his anger anyway.

It was after ten when the front door opened and the target of his rage walked in. "Hey, Lou? Baby are you here?" He heard Harry put his keys down and hang his coat in the closet.

Louis didn't say a word as Harry walked into the living room, only stopping when his eyes landed on his distressed boyfriend. 

Harry looked behind him and then back to Louis. "Did I... did I do something wrong?"

Louis walked quickly towards Harry, poking a finger in his chest. Harry's eyes widened as Louis spoke.

"For six years I have had to put up with people making jokes about my size and picking fun at my height compared to yours," Louis seethed. "But I never once thought you would join in."

Harry looked at his boyfriend in confusion before understanding dawned on him. The interview. He had made a few jokes at Louis' expense, and it was the first time ever Harry can recall his comments about Louis' size being so publicized.

Harry held Lou's shoulders. "Love, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't think you would care this much. But babe, you've got to admit it, you're on the short side." Harry's words only got a glare in return.

Lou shrugged Harry's hands off of his shoulders and backed away. "I still didn't need the reminder," he mumbled. "I just want to be taken seriously, which can't happen if everyone thinks I'm a doll. And I swear to god, Styles, if you take that condescending tone with me again, you'll be short a pair of balls."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pausing for a moment before approaching Louis. "I'm sorry. I had no clue you felt that way. I respect you baby, and I don't think you're a doll. I won't make any more jokes, I love you."

Harry ended his little speech with a pout, which quickly turned into a beaming grin when Louis rolled his eyes and opened his arms. 

Stepping into Louis' embrace, Harry hugged him tightly and kissed his hair, smiling afterwards when he heard Louis whisper, "thank you."


End file.
